Ulang Tahun: Sequel
by JJ Sibling
Summary: "Jangan dekati Juvia...," / "Jadilah adikku, dan pergi bersamaku. Ku mohon!". Sequel dari fanficku sebelumnya berjudul Ulang Tahun.


Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Story by JJ Sibling

Warning : OOC, AU. Hope you enjoy it! RnR please!

Ulang Tahun Sequel: Pertemuan

Matahari baru saja tergelincir ke ufuk barat. Langit perlahan menjadi jingga. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru menenteng tas punggungnya, ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menggenggam _teru teru bozu_ dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan genangan air mata yang siap meluap. Langkah kaki kecilnya semakin cepat. Bayang-bayang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu seakan mengejar. Dengan cepat ia berlari, berusaha menghindari bayang-bayang yang mengganggu hidupnya selama ini. Tanpa sadar langkahnya membawanya ke taman bermain yang sudah sepi. Ia duduk di bangku taman, wajahnyanya ia benamkan di antara lipatan lututnya. Air mata yang susah payah dibendung akhirnya meluap juga, membasahi lengan _seifuku shogakko_ yang masih dipakainya.

Ia takut. Ia takut saat semua orang membencinya. Ia takut saat semua orang menghindarinya. Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Bahkan sekalipun ia tidak pulang, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu. Pengurus panti, teman-teman di panti asuhan, maupun teman-teman di sekolah, tidak ada yang mengharapkan keberadaannya.

.

.

"A-ano, apa Juvia boleh makan bersama kalian?" ucap gadis kecil bersurai biru bernama Juvia itu.

"Maaf, mereka bilang kau pembawa sial. Kami tidak ingin sial karena dekat denganmu. Lebih baik kau cari yang lain saja!"

Tidak ada yang bisa Juvia lakukan. Mereka selalu berpikir seperti itu. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan Juvia. Apa ia benar-benar pembawa sial?

"Hoy, kau apakan adikku sampai sakit perut begini, hah?" Juvia menatap beberapa anak laki-laki dan seorang gadis kecil seumurannya yang bersembunyi di balik punggung anak laki-laki yang meneriakinya tadi. Ia tahu gadis itu, itu temannya yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk membeli minuman di kantin.

"Juvia tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh Juvia... Juvia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sakit."

"Kau pasti berbohong. Dasar pembawa sial. Kau harus diberi pelajaran,"

Ini terjadi lagi dan Juvia tetap tidak bisa melawan.

.

.

Mengingat hal itu, Juvia semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Bayang-bayang itu selalu mengikutinya. Menariknya dalam lembah dalam yang bernama kesepian. Sesenggukan kecil mulai terdengar. Tanpa Juvia sadari, ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

Jellal POV

"Oi Jellal, kita jadi mengerjakan tugas kan? Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja, habisnya aku harus menjaga adikku juga."

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga ingin bertemu dengan adikmu," Aku membalasnya dengan antusias pasalnya aku tidak punya kakak maupun adik. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas, aku sudah tidak sabar bermain dengan adiknya. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Karena terlalu asik bermain, tidak terasa matahari telah terbenam.

"Aku pulang dulu, _jaa ne_!"

"_Jaa_~! Makanya punya adik sendiri biar nggak kesepian. Hehehe," Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Aku pun menginginkan itu, tapi ayah dan ibu sudah bercerai. Ah, sudahlah.

Saat aku melewati taman bermain, aku melihat ada seseorang yang meringkuk di bangku taman sendirian. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu ia perempuan dan mungkin seumuran denganku. Rambutnya biru sama sepertiku, ia membenamkan wajahnya, sepertinya ia sedang menangis. Perlahan aku menghampirinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

Normal POV

Juvia mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam pandangannya sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya seorang anak laki-laki bersurai serupa dengan miliknya, sepasang iris _onyx _dengan _tatto_ di mata kanannya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampan anak laki-laki itu.

Juvia tetap membisu dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Jellal hanya mendengus, merasa diacuhkan, tapi entah kenapa ia justru memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Juvia, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk meninggalkan gadis kecil ini.

"Hey?" Jellal kembali menyapa Juvia.

"Jangan..."

"...?"

"Jangan dekati Juvia...," Jellal tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Juvia. Apa dia terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang sedang menggoda gadis remaja? Oh ayolah mana mungkin, mereka ini masih anak-anak.

"Ah.. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat kok! Sungguh!" Jellal baru sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi membuat anak perempuan di hadapannya takut.

"Tidak... Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Kau akan membenciku, meninggalkanku, dan menyalahkanku, kau akan menyebutku anak pembawa sial. Juvia... *hiks* tidak mau," Juvia kembali terisak. Jellal mematung di tempatnya. Ia merasakan cengkraman kuat di dadanya yang membuatnya sesak. Juvia sama dengannya, kesepian.

Untuk beberapa saat, taman bermain yang mereka tempati saat ini benar-benar sepi. Hanya terdengar sesenggukan Juvia yang menahan tangis. Sementara Jellal tak beranjak dari duduknya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, pertanda pikirannya tak lagi satu raga. Memang Jellal memiliki teman, tapi rasa kesepian itu tetap menyelimutinya. Melihat orang tuanya bertengkar seharian, sampai memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dan kini ia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya, yang hanya berpikir bagaimana menghidupi anaknya tanpa tahu apakah anaknya masih hidup atau tidak. Perasaan manusia, termasuk anak kecil, bisa mati kan?

Jellal selalu sendiri di rumah, menunggu ayahnya pulang. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, tidak ada sambutan hangat dari sang ayah. Selama ayahnya tahu Jellal ada di rumah, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa maka ia akan langsung meninggalkan Jellal tanpa sepatah kata pun. Jellal tidak yakin apakah dia masih ingat suara ayahnya.

Jellal menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan untuk tidak menangis karena mengingat itu. Sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan bersarang di otaknya.

Hiks, hiks, hiks

Jellal tersentak. Ia baru ingat ada seseorang di sampingnya yang merasakan hal serupa. Ia mengerti bagaimana menderitanya merasakan kesepian. Seolah refleks, ia memeluk Juvia. Berusaha berbagi kasih yang setidaknya membuat perasaan mereka cukup tenang. Tangisan Juvia semakin keras terdengar. Ia mencengkeram _seifuku_ Jellal dengan kuat. Juvia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan sesak yang membelenggunya selama ini. Jellal membiarkan dirinya menangis kali ini, untuk terakhir kali. Ia akan melepaskan dirinya. Melepaskan semua yang mengikat hidupnya. Karena ia yakin perempuan yang kini dipeluknya mampu menguraikan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

"_Gomenasai_! Juvia membuat _seifuku_mu basah," Juvia berkata dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar serak. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah karena menahan malu.

"_Daijobou_,"

"..."

"Jellal Fernandez," Jellal mengulurkan tangannya kepada Juvia. Juvia hanya bisa terkejut memandangnya. Baru kali ini ada yang mau berkenalan dengannya. "Juvia?" Jellal melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Juvia.

"Eh? _Hai'_, Juvia Lockser. _Ano_, darimana Jellal-_san_ tahu nama Juvia?"

"Kau selalu mengatakannya," Juvia segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyadari kebodohannya yang selalu berbicara seperti anak kecil. "_Gomen_,"

"_Daijobou_, itu lucu," Jellal berusaha menahan tawa. Juvia yang menyadari itu, menggembungkan pipinya sebal, yang justru membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu.

"Jangan mentertawakanku!"

"Hahahahaha," Jellal benar, Juvia bisa menguraikan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu semakin cepat dan sekarang benar-benar sudah larut untuk murid _shogakko_ pulang.

"Juvia, ayo ku antar pulang!"

"Tidak perlu Jellal-_san_. Juvia bisa pulang sendiri, Juvia tidak ingin merepotkan Jellal-_san_,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Baiklah,"

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus bercanda. Juvia baru tahu ternyata memiliki teman sangat menyenangkan. Ia bertanya banyak hal kepada Jellal, dan Jellal dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Langkah mereka pun terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar, yang menyerupai gereja. Dengan cepat Jellal mengenali tempat itu berkat papan bertuliskan panti asuhan di pagarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Juvia.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini?"

"Iya. Maaf Jellal-_san_," Jellal mengernyit, ia bingung untuk apa Juvia meminta maaf. Juvia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan itu tadi. Hanya saja Juvia berpikir setelah mengetahui bahwa ia tinggal di panti asuhan dan tidak memiliki orang tua, Jellal tidak menyukainya lagi dan meninggalkannya. Tak lama otak cerdas Jellal menangkap apa maksud permintamaafan Juvia. Jellal meletakkan tangannya di pundak Juvia.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kita berteman. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Jellal menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Senyum lebar segera menghapus ekspresi keterkejutan Juvia yang sempat terpatri di paras manisnya.

"Janji,"

"Janji." Kedua kelingking itu pun saling terkait.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Juvia. Besok aku akan kesini. Tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak, Jellal-_san_ bisa ke sini kapan pun. Juvia sangat senang."

"Aku juga, _arigatou_ Juvia,"

"_Douita_ Jellal-_san_,"

"_Jaa ne_!" Jellal melambaikan tangannya seraya meninggalkan panti asuhan tempat Juvia tinggal. Juvia membalas lambaian tangan Jellal dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan mereka telah memasuki tahun terakhir di _shogakko_. Juvia mengertakan jaketnya. Semilir angin sore musim gugur yang menerpa kulit pucatnya cukup untuk membuat menggigil. Di sampingnya, Jellal sedang memandang kota kecil yang terhampar di bawahnya. Di sini mereka sekarang, di puncak bukit di pinggiran kota mereka. Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah kota lebih besar yang mengintip di balik bukit lain yang mengisolir kota mereka. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dipenuhi berbagai masalah yang menuntutnya untuk dewasa lebih dini.

Uhuk uhuk

Lamunan Jellal buyar saat mendengar seseorang di sampingnya terbatuk. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Juvia yang masih terbatuk. Kekhawatiran berkilat di kedua _onyx_ Jellal. Ia mengelus punggung Juvia dan memijat tengkuknya pelan. Beberapa saat akhirnya Juvia bisa berhenti.

"Minumlah dulu!" Jellal menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang kemudian berpindah tangan kepada Juvia.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan kau semakin kurus dan pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Juvia baik-baik saja. Jellal-_san_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Juvia," Juvia memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Jellal. Berharap itu mampu menghapus kekhawatiran Jellal mengenai kondisi fisiknya. Jellal membalas senyum Juvia, menghargai usahanya meskipun ia tahu Juvia sedang berbohong.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan memberi embel-embel –_san_ padaku!"

Juvia tersentak "_Gomenasai_, Jellal-sa...-_kun_,"

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu," Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh?" Juvia memandang lurus ke arah Jellal. Dari sudut matanya, Jellal melirik perubahan ekspresi Juvia sampai akhirnya kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang keadaan fisikmu! Kau sedang sakit kan?" Juvia menundukkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia jujur kepada Jellal mengenai kondisinya? Tak mendapat respon dari Juvia, Jellal memegang kedua pundak Juvia dan mengguncangkannya. Memaksa Juvia untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Juvia!"

"..."

"..."

"Jellal-_kun_, sebenarnya Juvia... memang sakit, maaf sudah merahasiakannya dari Jellal-_kun_,"

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah kasar tadi. Kau sudah berobat?" Juvia menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Dulu Juvia sudah ke dokter, mereka bilang ada yang salah dengan paru-paru Juvia. Saat itu Ibu Panti tidak punya uang jadi tidak bisa diperiksa lebih lanjut, lagi pula Juvia juga jarang merasa sakit. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kambuh,"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Jellal tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk Juvia, mencoba memberinya rasa aman. Ia tahu betul bagaiman panti asuhan memperlakukan Juvia. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Juvia, Jellal sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat kalut dirinya. Beberapa menit terlewat, Juvia mendongakkan kepalanya, meneliti ekspresi Jellal yang lagi-lagi ia pergoki tengah melamun. "Jellal-_kun_," Jellal terkesiap dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya?"

"Jellal-_kun_ sering melamun. Ada apa?"

"Ah... tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Mengetahui Jellal sedang berbohong, Juvia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tuh kan, Jellal-_kun_ tidak mau cerita padahal Juvia sudah cerita." Jellal tekekeh kecil dan mengacak surai yang sewarna dengannya itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku berencana ke Fiore." Juvia membelalakkan matanya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Jellal sudah menyela ucapannya. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, apalagi sekarang ini,"

"Jellal-_kun_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Juvia. Sungguh, Juvia akan baik-baik sa-" ucapannya terhenti menyadari tatapan dingin Jellal seakan menjelaskan penolakannya. Juvia memberanikan diri untuk kembali bersuara.

"Tapi itu penting untuk masa depan Jellal-_kun._"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanmu?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Juvia membisu.

"Ikutlah denganku! Di sana juga pasti ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanmu,"

"Jellal-_kun_ tidak perlu melakukannya. Juvia pasti akan sembuh sendiri nanti,"

"Penyakitmu itu serius Juvia, akan berbahaya kalau dibiarkan." Ucapan Jellal kembali membuat Juvia membisu. Jellal sudah banyak membantunya dan Juvia tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi. Juvia mencari alasan agar Jellal mau pergi tanpa dirinya.

"Tapi Juvia tidak bisa meninggalkan panti begitu saja," Juvia berkata dengan suara lemah, takut jika Jellal kembali menentangnya. Lama tak mendapat jawaban dari Jellal, Juvia mulai berpikir alasannya berhasil. Juvia menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya tercekat mendengar ucapan Jellal.

"Jadilah adikku!"

Angin menghembus menerbangkan helai-helai biru samudra kedua insan berlainan jenis ini. Pancaran mentari senja menyorot keduanya, seakan semakin memberi efek dramatis.

"Jadilah adikku, dan pergi bersamaku. Ku mohon!"

Juvia tidak bisa menahan tangis. Seberapapun ia tidak ingin merepotkan Jellal lagi, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Jellal. Di saat yang bersamaan, Juvia juga sangat senang. Ia memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Air mata Juvia semakin deras saat Jellal kembali memeluknya.

"Berhentilah menangis, _imoto-chan_,"

Juvia mengangguk lemah "_Hai', onii-chan_."

.

.

.

END

Author Note: Setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya jadi juga sequel ulang tahun. *banzai* Gomenasai jika mengecewakan, terlalu OOC, minim diskripsi, banyak typo, dll. Aku tahu ini hancur dan bahkan sequelnya lebih panjang daripada cerita aslinya –apa-apan ini?-. Aku benar-benar tidak mendapat feel saat menulis, tapi aku sangat ingin menyelesaikannya, dan inilah hasilnya. Aku tidak tahu ini masih akan berlanjut atau tidak, karena ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan kan? Berharaplah aku mendapat wangsit. Ah iya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca, mereview atau ngefave fanfic Ulang Tahun, review yang ini juga ya! *khu khu khu* Jaa ne, minna~!

**Kediri, 23/02/2014 20:48**

**JJ Sibling**


End file.
